La fille de la foudre
by Jessica9906
Summary: Fiction incroyable a venir chapitre 1 attendu dans la 3ème page. Harem massif attendu a partir du 15 chapitre. Fiction multi-univers. Bonne lecture à tous et soyez curieux et venez lire
1. Récapitulatif changement Naruto

désolé pour les fautes

Percy Jackson et Naruto ne m'appartienne pas

**Petit récapitulatif Naruto**

**Comme on sait dans l'histoire des nations élémentaires que tout commença quand Kagura Ôtsutsuki alias la Déesse lapine**** eu des jumeaux le 1er Hagoromu et le 2ème Homura qui ont finis par la renverser en la scellant pour protéger tous le monde. Hagoromu alias le Sage des 6 chemin ou encore Hermite Rikodo à eu des enfants le 1er Indra qui posséder le dojutsu Sharingan qui plus tard créa le clan Uchiwa, le 2ème Ashura qui n'a pas de dojutsu comme cela mais il sera connu plus tard pour leur légendaire capacité à avoir 1000 talents et il créa le clan Senju. Hagoromu mis ses 2 fils au défis pour savoir lequel des deux recevra l'honneur de prendre sa relève tous deux acceptent et réussissent de façon différente le défis l'aîné le fit tout seul alors que le cadet le releva avec la population Hagoromu a d'ailleurs penché plus en faveur de son cadet Ashura et la nommé a sa place avant de partir mais juste avant il a créer les 9 bêtes à queues et leur dit une prophétie puis il parti mais ce qu'il ne savait pas encore c'est que ça décision de nommé son cadet au lieu de son aîné entraînera des centaines d'années de guerres entre les deux Indra Uchiwa et Ashura Senju (anciennement Ôtsutsuki) et leurs descendant. Entre temps Ashura donna le Nînshu dans le monde pour diminuer les guerres mais cela a échouer vu que les prochaines guerres seront encore plus meurtrière grâce au chakra. **Pendent 500 ans les descendants d'Indra et d'Ashura se firent la guerre jusqu'à oublier la raison du conflit ainsi que la vérité que leur deux ancêtre de leur clan était frère jusqu'à la génération de Madara Uchiwa et de Hashirama Senju tout deux avait 4 frères. Pendant la guerre les clans envoyer même les enfants notamment 2 des frères respectif de Madara et Hashirama qui moururent jusqu'à la rencontre des deux qui s'échangèrent leur prénom et devienne même des amis ils s'entraînèrent ensemble et jouer ensemble et partagèrent des rêves ensemble alors que leur clan son ennemis jusqu'au jour ou leur frère Izuna (pour Madara) et Tobirama (pour Hashirama ) décidèrent de suivre leur frère respectif et découvrir une terrible vérité leur frère joue s'entraînent ensemble alors que leur clan se combattaient mutuellement du la perte de 2 de leurs frère respectif mais leur cadet ne vois pas leur relation comme bonne et va prévenir leur père qui à l'arrivé des deux prépara les plans pour une embuscade sans savoir que l'un l'autre eu la même idée et que les deux héritiers des deux clans respectifs décidèrent le lendemain d'avertir l'autre en inscrivant "sauve toi c'est un piège " sur le galet lors de leur rituelle de ricochets qui lancèrent et tout deux virent l'inscription avant que leur père et frère respectif arrivèrent puis ce combattirent avant de partir en retraite provisoire puis lors de l'attaque ultime les 2 pères + Izuna moururent et Hashirama rappela alors à Madara leur rêve de crée un village ensemble ou règne la paix entre eux et peut être plus tard accepter d'autre clans mais Madara dit a son ami "ok seulement si tu tue ton frère comme j'ai perdu le mien ou tu te tue " Hashirama sorti un kunai et le plaça dans le sens de son estomac avec un regard déterminer il l'avança mais Madara en voyant le regards de son ami l'arrêta et il signèrent enfin la paix entre les deux puis créer le village ensemble Hashirama ce maria avec Mito l'héritière du clan Uzumaki qui laissa son titre à sa cadette et de cette union naquis un enfant qui plus tard ce maria à son tour et eu 2 enfants Tsunade et Nawaki Senju entre temps il fallait nommé le chef du village qui décidèrent de l'appeler l'Hokage mais Madara et Hashirama n'était pas d'accord sur qui l'un désigna l'autre et l'autre désigna l'un alors il s'affrontèrent une dernière fois à la Vallée de la faim pour savoir qui sera et qui ne le sera pas Hokage de se combat Hashirama sorti vainqueur et fut nommé 1er Hokage du village de Konoha (cachée dans les feuilles) dans le pays du feu. A la suite de cela plusieurs clans fut ajouter au village et pour Madara il mourut (je sais plus si c'est à ce moment la mais en tout cas il fut vaincu ) et ailleurs dans chaque pays des clans de d'autres pays fait la même chose et se regroupèrent et créèrent aussi un village ou il eu bientôt un sommet pour la 1ère réunion des Kages et c'est la que les démons à queues furent réparti pour la paix mais cela ne se passa pas comme prévus et la 1ère grande guerre ninja éclata entre Konoha et Kumo ou Hashirama fut vaincu par Kingaku et Ginkaku puis Tobirama fut nommé 2ème Hokage et signé l'armistice avec le Kage de Kumo Tobirama eu 3 étudiants Hiruzen, Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane. Des années plus tard Tobirama nomma avant de mourir Hiruzen Sarutobi comme étant le 3ème Hokage qui lui aussi comme ses sensei Tobirama et Hashirama pris 3 étudiants Tsunade Senju, Orochimaru (nom inconnu), Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari (je l'appeler que par son nom par la suite car trop long) puis viens la 2ème Grande Guerre Ninja entre Konoha Suna Iwa et Ame (Hanzo la Salamandre ) où l'équipe du 3ème Hokage affrontèrent Hanzo et devient grâce à ce combat les 3 Légendaires Sannins de Konoha et Konoha gagna la guerre mais au détriment de la perte du fiancé Dan Kato de Tsunade et de Nawaki son petit frère plus tard Orochimaru fut déclarer comme traître de rang S et quitta de village dans une quête de vengeance... Et c'est la que dans l'histoire (fiction ) la seule chose qui change sera que Tsunade eu la visite dans ses rêves de Dan et de Nawaki qui leurs demanda d'être heureuse dans sa vie et qu'ils les attendraient tous deux avec leur familles dans les cieux (moyens de dire l'haut delà ou si vous préférer le paradis) quelle du accepter et que c'est seulement arriver à 34 ans quelle retrouvera l'amour (à voir dans le Chapitre 1).

Mais sacher que l'histoire à propos de la 3ème Grande Guerre gagner par Konoha grâce à Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki ne changera pas ni même leur relation.

Voila fin de ce récapitulatif et le changement pour l'histoire Naruto

La prochaine sera le récapitulation sur les Dieux Olympiens avant de démarrer la fiction pour une piqûre de rappelle et vous mettre dans le bain alors à très vite j'espère que cela vous a plus et a bientôt.


	2. Récapitulatif changement des Olympiens

désolée pour les fautes

Percy Jackson et Naruto ne m'appartienne pas

Petit récapitulatif Histoire des Olympiens

**Comme on dit dans l'histoire des Olympiens que tout commençait quand Ouranos (Ciel-père) et Gaïa (Terre-mère) des Dieux Primordiaux eurent leurs 12 premiers enfants Thémis, Phoébé, Coeos, Cronos, Crios, Mnémosyne, Océanos, Téthys , Japet, Hypérion, Théia et Rhéa qui furent ****les Titans / Titanides puis tous bascula quand Gaïa est au monde avec les 3 cyclopes qui ont été jeté dans le Tartare par Ouranos puis après l'Hécatonchire qui ont aussi été ****jeté aussi dans le ****Tartare à la suite de ça Gaïa demanda à ses enfants de l'aide pour renverser leur père que seuls ses fils acceptèrent puis la machination du plan et l'acte débuta Gaïa donna rendez-vous à Ouranos sans ce douter que ses fils étaient cachés pour aider leur mère à le renverser. Ouranos arriva pensant que cela passait comme chaque fois mais soudain Gaïa donna le signal et tous leurs fils sortirent de leur ****cachette ****et ****agrippèrent ****leur père tous sauf un le seul qui avait accepter de tenir la Faux et ce fut**** Cronos qui découpa en milles morceau son père pour ensuite le ****jeter a****u plus profond du Tatare. Ensuite les frères libérèrent leurs frères Cyclopes et Hécatonchires pour la plus grande joie de leur mère**** qui s'endormi.**

**Les Titans ont ****distribué ****leur rôle Cronos devient le Roi des Titans ****et leurs visions changées à propos de leurs sœurs Titanide sous cette phrase "papa a eu maman mais nous on aura qui?" et tous commença à se marièrent et eurent des enfants sauf Cronos et Rhéa. Pour Cronos pour qu'ils ****changent ****la prophétie que son lui dit que quoi ses enfants ont changé et que Rhéa est parce qu'ils étaient plus gentille et qu'ils étaient amoureuse de Cronos bientôt ils ont été ****retrouvés ****et oubliés, mais Rhéa tomba enceinte et Cronos quand elle a été achetée par une femme ****qui était la 1ère génération de la nouvelle génération des Dieux, Cronos vit sa fille nouvellement née Hestia elle était belle et belle avec une puissance et ce ****rappela à ****nouveau de la prophétie et alors il ouvrit la bouche entièrement Hestia puis Rhéa tomba une nouvelle enceinte et ****accoucha ****une fille cette fois elle s'appela Démeter tout simplement belle et puissante qui était sa ****sœur ****Cronos la regarda et ****il ouvra ****la bouche a nouveau et goba Démeter puis Rhéa retomba enceinte de nouveau accoucha elle eu une fille a encore elle s'a****ppeler ****Héra tout comme ses ****sœurs ****avant elle elle fut petite et belle mais puissante Cronos ****renouvela c****e qu'il semblait être sa marque de fabrique et goba Héra puis Rhéa tomba enceinte et accoucha cette fois-ci fut un garçon appeler ****Hadès mais malheureusement pour lui comme ses ****sœurs ****il finis gober par Cronos puis Rhéa était enceinte et accoucha et c'était encore un garçon il s'appela Poséidon et comme ses ****sœurs ****et son frère finis gober par Cronos cette fois Rhéa pique une crise et parti pleurer en entendant sa fille pleurer Gaïa parla a sa fille lui conseilla d'avoir un autre enfant mais au moment d'accoucher elle a ****Delphes ****Rhéa ce calma et écouta sa mère est tombée dans une nouvelle enceinte quand elle était sur le point d'accident Je dois me rendre à Delphes je promets de ramener le bébé "Cronos en entendant cela autorisa sa femme à partir de maintenant elle est arrivée à ****Delphes ****et au monde fils Zeus sa vengeance sa mère Gaïa fit ****apparaître ****2 créatures pour élevé le garçon et fit un "bébé" en forme de rocher et demanda et dit à sa fille de le ramener au palais garçon et elle donna le nouveau "bébé" à Cronos pour que sans regarda il goba l'enfant et la Rhéa fit un sketch digne des plus grand Oscar pour que Cronos y croix sans ce douter que les dieux et déesses dans l'estomac de leur père ce décalèrent pour voir le soit disant bébé qui ce révéla être un faux et ils entendirent leur mère faire un sketch mais il se ****taisaient ****car ils se sont ****rendus ****compte que c'était une ruse de leur mère pour que leur père gobe pas leur nouveau frère ou leur ****sœur ****. Rappelez-vous que si Rhéa ne l'avait pas frapper à chaque fois c'était pour ne pas faire de mal au bébés dans l'estomac de Cronos.**

**Puis Rhéa furibond sorti du palais et ****rendu rendu ****visite à Delphes pour allez voir comme chaque fois son fils Zeus qui avait grandit depuis mais cette fois si elle allez le ramener avec elle. Quand elle arriva elle vit Zeus et énonça un plan pour qu'il puisse infiltrer le palais de son père et se faire passer pour un Titan et un nouveau conteur pour le palais ainsi serveur c'est ce qu'ils fit bien des semaines plus tard Zeus donna un ****breuvage ****à son père sans qu'il puisse ce douter qu'il était en réalité son fils puis soudain il recracher les bébés qui deviennent taille adulte et Zeus dit à ses frère et ****sœurs ****de venir avec lui puis il se présenta comme leur frère. Alors la fratrie se rendit dans le Tartare pour que les Hécatonchires et Cyclopes préparaient des armes pour eux qu'ils firent et leur lança d'où ils étaient cacher car il était surveiller par Campé. Puis quand les 3 frères eurent leur arme il parti sur le Mont Othrys renverser son père et le coupa en morceau et jetée à la fosse du tartare et emprisonna les autres Titans sauf les Titanides qui n'avait pas pris par.**

**Zeus hérita du ciel, Poséidon des Mers et ****Hadès ****des Enfers. Zeus, Poséidon, Démeter, Héra pour la 1ère génération Artémis et ****Apollon ****(mère ****Leto ****et père Zeus ****), Athéna (mère Métis ****et père Zeus ****), Arès et ****Héphaïstos ****(mère Héra et père Zeus), Hermès (mère Maia ****et père Zeus ****) et Dionysos (ex-demi-dieu / ****père Zeus ****) pour la 2ème génération et ****Aphrodite ****(née de l'écume d'Ouranos) constituant les 12 Olympiens. Dans l'histoire (fiction) a choisi qui changera c'est au lieu de 12 après un événement ils deviennent 14 Olympiens.**

**Voila récapitulatif et changement sur Les Olympiens accomplis **

**La prochaine sera le Chapitre 1: la rencontre **

**J'espère que cela vous a plus et bientôt **


	3. Chapitre 1: La rencontre

dsl pour les fautes

Naruto et Percy Jackson ne m'appartienne pas

**Chapitre 1**

Une femme de 34 ans marchait dans le village de Konohagakure cette femme était Tsunade Senju elle était de taille moyenne mais ce qu'on remarquer le plus chez elle était sa silhouette svelte et son énorme poitrine de taille Double DD elle avait les cheveux blond et des yeux de couleurs marron violet. Elle était en train de repenser à son rêve de la visite de son fiancé et son petit frère Nawaki tout deux décédés qui leurs on demander d'être heureuse en retrouvant un homme et en ayant des enfants bien sur elle avait accepter et promis cela mais elle n'avait toujours pas retrouver l'amour enfin jusqu'à ce moment là ou elle vit plus loin un homme beau grand muscler avec les cheveux court et les yeux bleus électrique mais personne ne savait qu'il était Zeus le Roi des Dieux grecs et romains et membre du conseil des Olympiens cette homme pour elle était mystérieux et décida de tenter sa chance sans savoir que cette homme inconnus était en train de la regarder aussi il la trouva magnifique du moins pour une mortel elle avait la poitrine la plus grande de tous les temps et il décida de tenter sa chance avec elle sans savoir que l'un ou l'autre pensait la même chose et rentrèrent tous deux dans le Bar ou il décidèrent de faire connaissance Zeus avait dit son vrai prénom mais pas qu'il était un dieu ou autre information liée à cela Tsunade elle n'avait pas dit quelle était la dernière de son clan mais aussi la princesse héritière et tous deux buvaient ensemble et le soir même ce sont marier en secret avec comme témoins le 3ème du nom et quelques autre personnes de confiance sauf les membres du conseil civile ou conseiller de l'Hokage. A la suite de ce mariage secret viens leur lune de miel ou Tsunade et Zeus consommèrent leur union sans savoir qu'à la suite de cette union Tsunade tomba enceinte. (désolée pas de scène de citron pour cette fois mais plus tard il y en aura mais pas entre les deux)

Cela faisait 1 mois que les deux c'était marier il vivait le parfait amour mais aujourd'hui Zeus décida de parler a sa femme de qui il était vraiment en ce qui concerne son statut de Dieu, son rôle ainsi qu'il avait des enfants divins et qu'il était marier aussi avec une déesse il lui disait toute la vérité et il lui a aussi parler de son monde et de tous les désastre qu'il y a eu même de ses dispute avec ses frères bref de tous. Tsunade était en train d'écouter son mari tout d'abord elle était choquée et d'autres sentiments au fur et a mesure de l'histoire de son mari elle compris à la fin et décida de lui pardonner et de lui faire promettre de quand il était dans le monde élémentale elle était son unique femme et dès qu'il était dans son monde l'autre était sa femme bref ils sont arriver a un compromis et il lui promis de rester aussi longtemps qu'il le peut mais qu'il doit partir au moins 2 fois par an pour les deux solstices celui d'été et d'hiver pour le conseil des Olympiens sans éveillé les soupçons des autres dieux et déesses ce quelle accepta.

**1 mois plus tard**

Tsunade découvra quelle était enceinte de 2 mois et alla l'annoncer à son mari il sauta de joie face a la nouvelle et lors de l'examen à l'Hôpital de Konoha pour confirmer ils découvrirent lors de l'échographie que Tsunade attendait des jumelles Zeus ressenti un élan de fierté et ce promis que ses jumelles seront au même niveau que ses filles Olympiennes Athéna et Artémis.

**4 mois plus tard **

Tsunade était maintenant enceinte de 6 mois quand elle et Zeus reçu la visite des destins la douleurs la plus énorme pour le chef des Olympiens et il du avec sa femme recevoir un nouvelle bouleversante.

" Dès que la fille cadette naîtra elle devra être amener au monde de la magie pour effectuer la prophétie elle sera autoriser a revenir qu'à l'âge de 18 années nous reviendrons le jour de la naissance pour annoncer que c'est l'heure " déclarèrent les destins puis il disparurent aussitôt.

Tsunade pleura sur l'épaule de son mari et tous deux savaient que dès que les destins disait quelque ou annoncer choses personne peut ce mettre en travers s'il faisait la punition infliger serait plus grande que 18 années sans leur fille cadette.

"Chérie je te promet que je serais là pour la naissance et que dès que notre fille cadette sera dans le monde de la magie je veillerais sur elle surtout que tu devra t'occupée de notre fille aînée je veillerais aussi sur elle même depuis le Mont Olympe" promis Zeus à sa femme mortel de ce monde ci Tsunade en entendant les paroles de son mari acquiesça elle savait que c'était les paroles vrais et aussi la façon de son mari de la réconforter.

Puis tous deux partirent vers l'hôpital de Konoha pour allez faire l'échographie pour voir les jumelles. A l'hôpital ils virent les jumelles et ils étaient tous deux subjuguer par elles et avait tous deux hâte de les ternirent dans leurs bras. La visite s'était bien passer et ils rentrèrent chez eux.

**3 mois plus tard **

Le jour de l'accouchement avait sonner Tsunade perdit les eaux et avec Zeus il se rendirent à l'Hôpital de Konoha. Moins de 20 minutes plus tard Tsunade était enfin dilaté à 10 et commença a accoucher de sa première fille après plusieurs cris et de jurons et de broyage de la mains de Zeus au bout de 10 minutes leur première fille était enfin née la sage femme alla nettoyer le nouveau né et la mettre dans des couverture rose et la présenta au nouveau parent qui observèrent tous deux l'aînée des jumelles elle avait des cheveux rouge écarlate typique des Uzumaki elle avait un beau visage et il décidèrent de l'appeler Jessica elle était né le 10 octobre quand Zeus senti un lien qu'il avait senti qu'avec ses filles Athéna et Artémis inconsciemment ils les avaient appeler et toutes deux arrivèrent dans un lumière dorée.

"Athéna Artémis je vous présente votre nouvelle petite sœur elle s'appelle Jessica Uzumaki-Senju je veux que vous preniez soin d'elle" déclara Zeus à ses filles olympienne préférée. Les 2 déesses acquiescèrent toutes les deux à leur père.

Athéna et Artémis s'approchèrent de leur nouvelle petite sœur et l'observèrent attentivement et sentir tous deux un lien fort en elle. Athéna l'observa d'un regard calculateur, chaleureux,protecteur tout comme Artémis sans le regard calculateur.

Tous à coup la petite Jessica ouvrit ses yeux et tous virent enfin la couleur de ses yeux ils était un mélange de bleu/vert/gris avec un pointe d'étincelle typique des enfants de Zeus et tous était subjuguer par son immense beautée sous le regard protecteur d'Athéna Artémis Zeus et Tsunade et la petite Jessica leva les bras vers ce qui pour elle était son père qui la pris dans les bras et l'observa puis elle tendit les bras vers Artémis et ensuite vers Athéna qui la pris délicatement et elle décida de rester elle fit le sourire le plus magnifique que tous même Zeus n'avait jamais vu il ce jura même qu'il ferais en sorte remonter le nombre des olympiens quand elle sera prête c'était une promesse d'une vie ou tous intérieurement promirent de protéger le sourire de leur fille/sœur puis ils furent interrompu quand Tsunade ressenti une nouvelle contraction avec 10 minutes de contemplation de son aînée Artémis ce mis entre les jambe de Tsunade pour mettre au monde elle prochain bébé Zeus quand a lui rejoints le côté de sa femme et la soutiens pendant que Athéna garda la petite Jessica dans ses bras contre elle entre temps tous le personnel était sorti après avoir remis Jessica à la nouvelle mère donc ils furent seuls. Après 10 minutes de cris et de nouveau juron la cadette de la petite Jessica vient au monde tous comme sa jumelle aînée elle fut nettoyer et remis dans les bras de Tsunade cette fois par Artémis ou il l'observèrent et virent aussi la touffe de cheveux rouge écarlate comme Jessica avec son jolie visage puis soudain elle ouvrit les yeux qui était un mélange de marron violet comme Tsunade et avec une pointe d'étincelle comme sa jumelle et les parents décidèrent de l'appeler Erza Uzumaki-Senju née le 10 octobre comme sa jumelle.

Jessica en voyant l'attention d'Athéna détourner d'elle commença à remuer et regarder dans la direction quand ses yeux se posa sur ce qui sembla un bébé comme elle et un lien s'installa quand les deux petites se regardèrent Jessica sur que s'était sa petite sœur jumelle instantanément alors qu'Erza su que le bébé qui la regarder était sa sœur jumelle aînée puis Jessica tendit les bras vers Erza et comme elle n'arriver pas a l'atteindre commença a avoir les yeux se remplir de larmes et Erza en voyant sa sœur lui tendre les bras fit la même chose et comme elle n'arriva pas à l'atteindre elle commença elle aussi a avoir les larmes aux yeux et toutes deux pleurèrent.

Pendant ce temps la Athéna Artémis Zeus et Tsunade virent l'action des jumelles et Athéna compris et ce rapprocha pour que les deux sœurs soit côte a côte puis la posa délicatement ou les sœurs arrêta de pleurer et ce prirent dans les bras ou elle rigolèrent toute les deux. Tous les adultes était en train de voir les jumelles ce prendre dans les bras et était attendrit par la scène devant eux. Jusqu'au moment ou les Destins arrivèrent et annonça que c'était l'heure et il partir aussitôt. Jessica senti que quelque chose allait arriver et ce tourna vers les formes adultes et les regarda avec confusion quand elle détourna les yeux vers Erza et compris que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver tous comme Erza qui senti la même chose que sa jumelle et refit la même action que sa sœur regarda d'abord les adultes avant de regarder son aînée quand soudain l'une comme l'autre éclata en sanglot ce qui déchira les adultes dans la pièces les nouveaux parents ils savaient qu'est ce qui allait arrivées mais Tsunade pleura en silence et Athéna Artémis se sont tournés d'abord vers leur père pour une explication mais elles virent le regard de leur père et soudain elles comprirent que les jumelles allait être séparer à cause d'une prophétie. Les jumelles n'arrêtèrent pas de pleurer même avec les essaient de chaqu'uns.

Zeus attendit patiemment avant de prendre Erza dans ses bras et embrassa sa femme avant de ce tourner face a Athéna et Artémis et leur dit "Je reviens rester la j'en ai pour un moment " puis les 2 hochèrent la tête et Zeus parti.

**Dans le monde de la magie**

Zeus arriva avec Erza dans les bras dans un village qui s'appeler Rosemarie il vit un jeune couple marier et décida d'allez leur confier la petite Erza où il avait mis un système spéciale dans laquelle dès qu'Erza aura atteints l'âge de 18 ans une lettre qu'avait écrit Zeus et Tsunade apparaîtra devant Erza pour quelle puisse la lire ou sera marquer tous ce quelle aura besoin de savoir notamment quelle a une sœur jumelle, l'identité de ses parents pourquoi il l'avait confier a un couple etc...

A la suite de ça Zeus remis le nourrisson au nouveau parents et dit quelle s'appeler Erza et quelle est le le 10 octobre ils hochèrent la tête et Zeus quitta le village puis disparu sans être vu par qui que ce soit pour rejoindre sa femme,sa fille nouveau née Jessica et ses filles Olympiennes Athéna et Artémis.

**Dans le monde élémentale à Konoha**

Jessica était inconsolable ce qui déchira la nouvelle mère et Athéna ainsi qu'Artémis c'était sur cette scène que Zeus réapparaîtra s'était assez pour distraire Jessica quelques minutes avant quelle recommence à pleurer tout comme les femmes de la vie de Zeus cette vue le déchira jusqu'à que la petite Jessica à le ventre qui gargouilla et fut nourris par Tsunade avant de faire son rot et d'être bercer par les femmes de la pièce qui chantèrent chaqu'une leur tour une berceuse Jessica commença a fermer ses petits yeux pendant au moins 4 heures avant de commencer a gigoter et gazouiller sous l'émerveillement du dieu qui était aussi le nouveau père ainsi que les 2 mêmes déesses et de la nouvelle mère qui n'avaient tous pas quitter du regard la petite Jessica.

Puis tous (les 4 adultes + le bébé Jessica) quittèrent l'Hôpital pour ce rendre au complexe des Senju sous le regard étonner de la population civile et ninja. Arriver au complexe Zeus demanda à ses filles préférée de garde le secret sur Jessica et Erza et son mariage avec Tsunade les 2 filles promirent à leur père car elles savaient tous deux que cela feraient jaser plus d'un Dieu et qu'une certaines déesse folle partirait à la poursuites de leurs nouvelles sœurs jumelles ce quelles ne voulaient surtout pas que cela arrive donc les 3 Olympiens décidèrent de faire un plan pour que l'épouse déesse de leur père ne connaisse jamais l'existences de ses 2 merveilles jusqu'à ce que les petites filles serait assez grande.

Puis les 3 partis pour le conseil olympiens mais pas avant d'embrasser la petite Jessica et pour Zeus d'embrasser Tsunade et lui dit qu'après seul Athéna et Artémis reviendra jusqu'à que Jessica sois âge de 1 ans et 7 mois (ou il parties pour le conseil olympiens a chaque fois puis elles reviendraient Athéna et Artémis était accro a leur nouvelle sœur) alors que Zeus reviendrait que pour son anniversaire tout comme Athéna et Artémis des l'âge de 2 ans de la petite Jessica ceux que tous 3 firent cela dura jusqu'à l'âge de 3 ans sans problème jusqu'au jour d'anniversaire dès 3 ans de la petite fillette quand Héra la femme de Zeus remarqua l'absence fréquente 1 fois par an et décida d'enquêter et elle vit une fille de 3 ans fêter son anniversaire en présence de Athéna et Artémis ainsi que de Zeus son mari et là la galère commença Héra commença a préparer un plan quelle allez bientôt exécuter sous quelques jours ou voir quelque heure.

Fin du chapitre 1

J'espère que cela vous à plut à bientôt

Prochainement le Chapitre 2 Intituler Quand déesse folle met en action son plan en action


End file.
